Toby (MrSilentPray)
Toby is one of the original creators of Cockrock and has been apart, filmed and uploaded since season 1. He first uploaded Cockrock on the 2nd of March 2013 and first appeared in Mark's first video that was uploaded on the 1st of March 2013. Toby has been the creative thought behind Cockrock and has been the major influence to the Lore. He is also the longest running member since he has been in every season. Toby is known for the creation of Golemancy and being the owner/ co-owner of companies such as Sand Klyte Mining Co, Cock Bros Inc and many more! Toby is the main focused of a religious group created by Dzenan which is called Followers of Toby. Cockrock Antedate: Before the creation of Cockrock, Toby was an acclaimed Alchemist, Elementalist, Necromancer and Summoner who drove hours into vast research into the origins and creation of life. For his work into the forbidden knowledge which included Necromancy and Summoning Toby was shunned and was rip of his title of Grand Alchemist. This drove him into hiding with his colleague and friend Mark who suffered a similar fate and his assistant and apprentice Matt. Whilst in hiding Toby was driven deeper into his research which lead him onto the subject of Deities to find him a solution in creating life. Toby's faith has been almost shattered since the disappearance of the original three Deities which happened three ages ago and he has lost faith in all of the gods which followed. He said that the gods lost interest in humans a long time ago and would rather watch us all burn. After intense research into the lost Deities Toby discovered a clue where he could locate the missing the original three. Soon after, Toby got word of a plan in which his former colleagues of the High Academy of Magic and Alchemy where trying to create a new race from his older research notes. He discovered that the High mages were attempting to destroy the race of man to make room for the new race. To stop this Toby came out of Hiding and succeeded into uncovering the Academy's plan. However, this only drove them to war. Toby created the Rebellion to try and defeat the Academy however, they were to weak. Slowly the race of man fell and once again Toby was driven into hiding. In this time Toby created a new form of magic called Golemancy which allowed him to create life from mud and stone. With his new army of Golems, Toby struck against the Academy once again, for a while the tides were turning however Toby was not the only one to perfect the miracle of life. The new race which was going to destroy the race of man has been created and the Academy struck at the last strongholds of man, destroying them bit by bit. Toby had no choice but to dig up his old research into the forgotten three and went in search of the god of balance Zexen who has been sleeping for the past 5 ages. Once discovering the resting place of Zexen Toby awoke him to find that he was slowly dying. Toby explained the situation to the old god and Zexen the god of balance did one thing that has never happened before. He bounded a piece of his soul into Toby granting Toby the powers of the gods. However, he only did allowed Toby to access if he completed his final request, to destroy the world he knew. At first Toby tried to reason with him but to no luck. His only choice was to use the power of the void and destroy everything. Silences struck the world as it crumbled into the void and the only thing that was left was Toby himself. Cockrock: After destroying the old world, Toby used his new powers to create a new world from the void, he called his creation Cockrock. From the void he resurrected his old friends Mark his old colleague, Jack his right hand man of the resistance and two other members of the resistances Joel and Dzenan. Each of them was given the Title of Elder and was entrusted into the protection of his new world. Toby then re-created man and created the race of Gnomes and the race of Chickens. Toby went onto creating a settlement located on the isle of Cockrock where his friends joined him. Toby went back into his old habits of Golemancy however he forbid the gift of magic to the mortal races and only the elders could access his magic. From his magic he created new life which in habited the lands. For the a long time his creation was at peace until a civil war broke out between two factions. The Followers of Toby and the Crowlers this forced Toby to come down from his peak and stop the fighting himself. From this he created a treaty of peace which paved way to the dawning of man. However, evil was a foot, the Chicken Empire was jealous of the power that man has claimed and sort out power for the selves. They declared war on Cockrock and shunned Toby and the other elders in the process. The time of the First Great war has started. The fighting went on however the spirits of man was once again crushed and the Chicken Empire took control over the land of Cockrock. During this time Toby disappeared into the void, disgraced and crushed. After spending an age deep within the void Toby came out of hiding and found a new time of peace. Man has reclaimed the land which they have lost and the Chicken Empire was driven back into the land where they came. In this new time of peace Toby lost contacted with his fellow elders and could not find a trace of the existence. Rumour had it that the elders died trying to regain peace. This drove Toby into using the power of the void once again to bring back someone from his past. This time he resurrected his old assistant Matt, however Toby did not have his full strength yet and Matt was create but did not have any memory of the time before. This did not discourage Toby since he wanted to forget his past and focus on maintaining balance to the world. Toby kept his head down low trying not to disrupt the peace and decided to build a house with Matt onto of the ruins of Cockrock Island. However soon after the invention of steel and the age of steel was born. New machines were created and new methods of killing was created. Once again the Chicken Empire was locked onto the power of man and the Second Great War was started. Toby travelled into the future and came out of hiding and convinced both parties to declare peace. during this time of peace, the industrial age was able to bloom and both the race of man and chicken flourished. Toby was fascinated with this new technology and was driven to explore this new world. Once again Matt joined him on his adventures and together they discovered the grandness of technology. Even after years of peace, the effects of war could still be seen and shadows of the war still lingered on. An old nuclear bomb was laying dormant under an old bunker within the forbidden zone and the leaders of the United Nations of Cockrock asked Toby and Matt to locate the warhead and destroy it forever. Toby entered the Forbidden Zone with Matt under the new found company Cock Bros Inc. There they met a new company called Vagine Co. and after a few accidents with fire they vanished. Lightspring Hollow: Toby has decided to pack his bag and leave with Matt to go on a camping holiday in the remote mountain town of Lightspring Hollows! By doing this Toby hopes to get relieved from the stress that is building from the rising tensions between the Chicken Empire and the United Nations of Cockrock. However, things are not as they seem. Can Toby discover the answers to the mysteries which this town holds. Cockrock RPG Edition 3000 + 1: Not much is known about this place and what age it exists in however it does contain elements which you would find within a MMORPG. Currently Toby has reached four 99s and was the first to reach 99 in Swords, Mining Archery and Acrobatics and holds the highest spot on the leaderboard with Herbalism, Repair, Alchemy, Axes and Unarmed. Toby use to be at the top with Swords and Mining however due to an error which was caused by a quest Toby was ranked down to 2nd in both Mining and Swords. Toby currently holds the top spot in the overall skill level.